Where do your loyalties lie
by melchaz
Summary: In Heaven; Lucifer has been cast out by Michael. Gabriel questions it. One of the most significant times that Gabriel leaves the Host.


**One of the most significant times that Gabriel leaves Heaven. Michael has just cast Lucifer down to Hell and Gabriel is upset and confused. Of course he returns but for now, he just needs time to decide what is really the right thing.**

**Disclaimer: Kripke holds the key on the handcuffs to these beauties, until I steal that key, I am only allowed to appreciate them from behind bars.**

* * *

><p>'I think they look funny.'<p>

Michael gave his brother a questioning look.

'_Funny_?'

'Unusual is probably a better word. They are so... _plain_,' Raphael answered, trying not to let the disgust seep through.

'Plain? I find them fascinating,' Gabriel appeared between Michael and Raphael. Raphael rolled his eyes but Michael studied Gabriel, perhaps to see if he was joking or being serious. Sometimes he could hardly tell.

'Really?' Michael asked, not being able to decipher his brother's mood.

'Of course. They're new. Exciting. Dad's proud of them,' Gabriel shrugged.

'Wish everyone felt the same way,' Michael huffed sadly. The air was still and the silence was beyond awkward. Gabriel pursed his lips and Raphael cast his gaze elsewhere. Michael looked between the two and cleared his throat.

'We can talk about it, you know.'

'I don't want to,' mumbled Gabriel, remarkably childlike.

'Nor do I,' said Raphael.

'Why? Are you afraid that I will say or do something? Please, speak your mind,' Michael said but the acidity was in his voice. His brothers looked nervous.

'Please Michael, I don't want to talk about him,' Gabriel pleaded. He had had enough already and he was going to leave, as soon as the moment was opportune. He could not bear the pain that Michael had been through recently and the whole Host was in uproar. But, their Father did not want his favourite sons caught in the middle, despite it had everything to do with them.

Gabriel had left, as soon as Lucifer had been cast into the depths of Hell, but returned to be strong for his brothers. He questioned now where his loyalties lied.

These humans seemed so... innocent. Harmless. Good-natured. Tolerable.

Everything that heaven had forgotten. He no longer felt at home. Or safe.

Oh he knew Lucifer should not have said what he did, but Gabriel was heartbroken that their Father would ask so much of Michael... to banish his own brother? His kin?

Michael snapped a finger in front of Gabriel and Gabriel blinked tears out of his eyes, his bright grace dulling.

'Gabriel? Please. Talk to me,' Michael quietly pleaded. Gabriel noticed that they were now alone.

'No.'

'I did what I had to do. You know that.'

'He's our brother, Michael.'

'You don't think I know that? I know it perfectly well. But he defied us. Defied the Host and our Father,' Michael was firmer now, Gabriel could see his grace swelling with pride, strength, protection.

'He questions authority and suddenly he is banished into Hell. I thought Father would-'

'He didn't just _question authority_, as you put it. He knew that Father created these humans out of love. He was simply jealous and he was going to put himself and all of us at risk, for what? For Father's attention?'

'Perhaps if _we_ had paid more attention to him, then he wouldn't need to cry out for Father. He wouldn't be down there.'

'He is greedy and selfish. Self-righteous. Pretentious.'

'He is still our brother. Why can't we just _forgive_ him?'

'He has not asked for forgiveness. He is far too conceited. He doesn't deserve it,' Michael almost spat. Gabriel shook his head... One minute Michael seemed upset about having to banish his brother to Hell, the next he seemed absolutely convinced that what he had done was for the best.

'You still love him, Michael,' Gabriel said as a last effort. Michael's hard face slackened slightly.

'Of course. I will always love him. Just as I love you and Raphael and Chamuel and all our other brothers and sisters.'

'You won't ever give him a second chance?'

'What are you suggesting, Gabriel?' But Michael didn't sound angry, merely weary.

'I'm sure I heard someone say, '_forgiveness is divine_.''

'That sounds like something a Cherub would say.'

'Maybe it was.'

'Either way. It is not my call to forgive Lucifer,' Michael looked up ever slightly, as if saying Lucifer's name would trigger some silent alarm, 'I am just being a good Son and soldier. I suggest you do the same. I do not want your beautiful head filling with doubt, brother.' Michael ran a hand through Gabriel's soft locks.

Gabriel swallowed hard, his heart tearing. He could not bear all this. He felt like an insecure child, frightened and confused as to what was happening before his eyes. He could not process it – the pieces did not fit together.

'Michael?' He asked after some time.

'Yes?'

'Is there anything I can do?'

Michael stood up, wings extended.

'Pray to Father. Ask Him.'

'No, I meant anything to help you.'

Michael frowned slightly thinking.

'When the time comes, stand by me.'

There was another silence and Gabriel did not let the shock he felt betray him on his face. But of course, Michael knew straight away.

'Gabriel-' His voice filled with warning.

Gabriel stood up with surprising speed.

'You are asking me to fight against Lucifer? _Again_? Or are you asking me to not stand by you, but merely _behind_ you while you thwart him and be a good little soldier?' Gabriel stood tall, almost but not quite meeting Michael's piercing stare.

'This is what Father asks of you.'

'No. This is what _you_ ask of me. And if I went to Lucifer, he would ask the exact same thing of me. You two are more alike than you realize, Michael.'

Michael's grace thundered around him, his face darkening. The ground shook where he stood, but Gabriel was not unnerved. In fact, he felt full of courage, strength. He felt true to himself. He knew now where his loyalties lied, and it wasn't with Michael or Lucifer or even Raphael. It was with his Father, and his Father's children. The innocent humans, not the biased seraphs that he had come to call family.

'You dare compare me to Lucifer? After what he has said about _them_?' Michael pointed downwards, towards where the humans were peacefully going about their lives.

'They are what's important to Father. Not this. Not this... savage act. This _feud_. He may have asked you to do it, but I'm sure He never meant for all of this. He counted on your love for Lucifer. He counted on you to forgive him and help him. Not exile him to the pits of Hell!'

Michael grabbed Gabriel forcefully.

'You have no idea what Father has asked me to do. You will never understand. You're not questioning me here, you are questioning our Father. You are questioning His Will. _Stand. Down_.' Michael hissed.

Gabriel gritted his teeth.

'As you wish, Michael. I will stand down,' he whispered and Michael set him down hesitantly. Gabriel walked away slowly before he felt a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off, extending his upper wings and shielding himself from Michael's touch, while the other wings prepared for flight. Michael panicked.

'Gabriel? Where are you going?'

Gabriel breathed in the last of the heavenly scent; the essence filling his lungs as he shut his eyes.

'Gabriel, wait, what are you doing?' Michael's voice was closer. Gabriel reluctantly turned around, searching Michael's worried face. He memorized it; the temporary hurt, confusion, fright.

He had a feeling that he would never see those emotions on his brothers face again.

'I am standing down Michael.'

He spread his wings and fell backwards from the sanctuary of the Host, falling, weaving in and out of heavens with a speed of colour, falling into the depths of the unknown.


End file.
